All Because of a Little Bird
by Vio the Great
Summary: When Seychelles meets an albino with a bird on his head at the world meeting, her life becomes more awesome. And strange... Prussia x Seychelles. Yep, I know it's crack. It makes sense in the end.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello fanfic readers! I am Vio the Great, ruler of the world as you will… soon… know it. Anyways. This story. Prussia x Seychelles is my favorite pairing. Yea, it makes no sense. Shut up. Read my story and it WILL make sense. I didn't intend for it to come out the way it did, but it did. Also, if I upload it quickly, it's because I usually write my stories in advance and type them up once they're fully written. And the beginning chapters are short, they'll get longer soon. Reviews are appreciated. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Insults piss me off. And this is way too long. I'll shut up now. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Prologue**

Seychelles took a deep breath of salty beach air, smiling brightly. The sun was shining down on her, and the birds cawed loudly as they flew around in circles high above the water. Life was a beach, and this beach was her life.

She scanned the horizon. It wouldn't be long now until France showed up. She giggled happily. Today, big brother Francis was going to take her to a meeting between the countries! Even if no one really knew who she was, it was okay! She would be able to show them who she was, and become well-known.

She didn't have to wait long. Before she knew it, Seychelles could see France's motorboat approaching rapidly.

Feeling her excitement about to bubble over, she sat down to wait for him.

---

A/N: Sorry bout the length. It gets longer… I swear! (On paper, the whole story is about 50 pages long… I counted. –has no life apparently-)


	2. Chapter 1 The World Meeting

**Chapter 1: The World Meeting**

Seychelles looked around in wonder. There were so many countries she'd never heard of here,,, Russia, a big scary man whose smile seemed deceivingly sweet; Poland, who she'd originally thought was a girl but apparently WASN'T, alarmingly enough; Switzerland, who was carrying a gun and gave her a terrifying look. At least the little girl that looked just like him seemed nice enough.

Then there was Austria, looking overly serious and angry; the tall Germany, so strict and fearful, and North Italy, eating out of a giant bowl of pasta while he waited for the meeting to start. He'd been nice enough to give Seychelles some, but his brother freaked her out.

Countries were still arriving. As Japan entered, looking clean and regal, his gaze soft and polite, South Korea ran straight over to him.

"Aniki! There you are!" He jumped behind Japan, wrapping his arms around the man and grabbing his flat chest. "I missed your breasts so much!"

Seychelles stared, shocked by the scene before her, but China noticed her and shook his head. "Just ignore him, aru. His mother dropped him on his head too many times, and he sees the world in reverse..."

The door was flung open again. Panting, a blond man with glasses and a curly ahoge looked up at them. "I-I'm so sorry, everyone. The traffic was heavy, and-"

England blinked. "Who are you again?"

France rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He had MY gorgeous silky hair!" He flipped his long locks, showing off.

"Shut up, you bastard!"

"What was that?"

America waved his hand and China and Korea grabbed the two fighting nations, now having a full scale argument over whose hair was better, into their separate corners.

America pounded his hand on the table."Alright! Let's start the meeting! Is everyone here? Actually, it doesn't matter, since I'm here! Ahaha!" He started eating a hamburger of the nearby plate.

Just then, the door was flung open by the power of sheer, undiluted awesomeness. "Hahaha! You didn't REALLY consider starting the meeting without me, I hope, you damned American? Your awesome in NOTHING compared to mine! Niyo niyo niyo..."

Everyone stared. That was... No, it couldn't be! Was it really...

Prussia?!

-------

A/N: At least, thats why Gil thought they were shocked. XD. He blames his awesomeness. And ha! I told you it'd start getting longer! (This chap is still totally short… Whatever.) Also, my computer denies that 'niyo' is a word. LIES, LIIIIIES!


	3. Chapter 2 Blame the Bird

**Chapter 2: Blame the Bird**

Prussia's entrance filled the room with chaos. They were just too overwhelmed by his awesomeness, clearly.

Seychelles stared at the man in the entrance. He was an albino with somewhat spiky silver-white hair and red eyes, smiling confidently. And on top of his head, there was... A bird? Oddly enough, it only made him look cooler.

She had heard of him before, somewhere. From France, probably. She remembered something about him no longer being a nation... What was he doing here? Then again, who cared? He had a cute bird on his head, so it was okay.

She walked over to him. He was a little bit taller than her, but she could still look straight at him. Prussia looked down. "-niyo niyo ni- Huh? Who're you? Were you attracted to my awesomeness?"

Seychelles merely pointed up. "That bird..."

The albino man stared for a moment, then grinned again. "Oh, you mean Gilbird?" He scooped the yellow chick out of his platinum colored hair and held it out to her. "Isn't it an awesome name? He's named after me. Here, pet him. He feels so damn good!"

Seychelles gently stroked the bird's head with her finger, smiling. "So cute..."

England noticed Seychelles near Prussia and glared at France. "Hey! Are you gonna let that girl you brought here near that jackass? You bastard!"

France shrugged. "She can take care of herself."

Seychelles giggled as Gilbird let out a little chirp. She looked up at Prussia. "He's really cute..."

Prussia laughed. "Of course! He takes after me in all my awesomeness, after all! Hey, who are you, anyways?"

The island girl pushed one of her long pigtails behind her shoulder. "I'm Seychelles, a group of islands in the Indian ocean, off the coast of Africa. Most people will go there entire lives without knowing my name, but that could change at any time!" She narrowed her eyes, determined.

Prussia looked over her. "Hey... You're pretty awesome, aren't you? I like you! Maybe if we work together, we can-"

"Gil!" Germany yelled, interrupting his brother. "Hurry up and sit down, damnit!"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll talk to you after the meeting. This could work well..." Murmuring 'Kesesesese' under his breath, he walked over to join Germany.

Seychelles stared after him, feeling her heart beating fast. He _was_ awesome, she had to admit. But what the heck was this feeling inside her...

---------

A/N: Yes, Seychelles, we all know he's awesome. Haha, she's such a sweet girl… Stupid spellcheck doesn't like Kesesesese either. It can go burn. Also, I forgot to mention. Human names will be used soon, but only for some characters. And since Seychelles doesn't have a human name… Sesel will have to do. But I'll shut up now before I spoil my own story.


	4. Chapter 3 Let's All Get Hammered!

**A/N: Aah, don't you love Romano's mouth? XD**

**_____**

**Chapter 3: Let's all get hammered!**

"And so, once again, I'm the hero. And that concludes the meeting," America finished with a nod.

Romano threw a tomato at him. "You goddamn bastard! Stop being such a jackass already! Just shut the hell up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! Why don't you and that English bastard go in the back room and have some fun?! At least you'll shut the hell up! Chigii!" The South Italian stalked off, leaving England and America staring after him, horrified.

"B-Brother…" Italy said quietly, watching Romano leave.

England started stuttering, shocked. "D-d-d-d-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like America and I-"

America clamped a hand over his mouth. "No use hiding it now…" He grabbed England and dragged him away.

The room was dead silent. A few moments later, little Sealand came running in, shouting that the two nations were wrestling.

France smiled. "Are their clothes on?"

"No."

Everyone was beyond shocked gasps. As France laughed and Hungary ran off with her camera, China shakily approached the front of the room. "W-well, aru… I guess this ends the meeting… a-aru…"

"Whoo!" Prussia yelled. "Yea! Let's all go out and get hammered!"

*

It took less than half an hour for nearly everyone to get drunk. Despite France's pleas, Seychelles avoided the alcohol, and instead watched the others stumble around in their stupor.

France was hitting on both Hungary and Austria at the same time, which was quite a simple feat to him. Japan had given up on resisting and was allowing Korea to happily grope his so-called 'breasts'. Prussia wasn't drunk yet, but Germany was, and he was singing loudly about how pretty he was.

It was just a _little _bit alarming.

Spain and Romano were dancing around together, yelling about the wonders of tomatoes. Romano started sobbing, blubbering about how his brother ate too much wurst, and Spain hugged him comfortingly. Hungary squealed and yanked out her camera happily.

Russia wasn't drunk, but then, he was always drinking vodka, so he probably had a really high tolerance. That didn't stop him from terrifying the poor Baltic nations…

China had dragged the fat old Shinatty-chan mascot out of his basement and was torturing the poor man, who'd never once been allowed to remove his mask since he was captured.

Seychelles could only shake her head. No wonder the old granny back home had told her never to touch alcohol. It had some extremely odd effects, it seemed.

She found her eyes drifting back toward Prussia. What had he been trying to tell her earlier, anyways? Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to her, that same confident smirk saying 'I am so damn awesome' pasted on his face. Making eye contact with her, he motioned toward the door and walked out. Slightly nervous, she quickly followed behind him.

--------------

A/N: Don't you just adore how much shorter the chapters are on the computer compared to their length on paper? Ugh… At least it makes me add more details. But FF always makes it look even shorter because of how long the page stretches…

And WHOO! Let's all go out and get hammered! /shot

Oh yes, and I apologize in advance if I portray any characters out of character. I'll try to explain as best I can. They're not out of char! THEY'RE CHANGING! (That's it, Vio! Yes, that's it!)


	5. Chapter 4 Name

**Chapter 4: Name**

Prussia was sitting on a low wall outside waiting for her, absentmindedly stroking Gilbird. Seychelles was on her way to him when she tripped over her own feet and landed face down in the mud.

"Ow…"

Prussia snickered quietly as she returned to her feet, blushing furiously. "H-Hey! Don't laugh! I-it's not-" She stopped as he held out his hand to help her up onto the wall. Reluctantly, she accepted it and joined him.

Without waiting for her to get comfortable, he began speaking.

"Well, as I was saying before West interrupted me, I am the most awesome in the world. And, since you seem pretty awesome, too, I figure we can combine our awesomeness so that I can become a country again, and from there we'll take over the world!" He muttered something about kicking Russia's ass and grinned broadly, sure his plan would work.

Seychelles stared at the albino. "I'm…. confused. You think I'm awesome? Why?"

He shrugged. "You're a small country, but you're determined, and… I don't know! Don't argue with my awesome sensor!"

Up on his head, Gilbird was staring down at Seychelles with an unblinking gaze. Prussia picked him up and dropped him on her lap. "Here, ungrateful little thing. How come you like her so much, anyhow? I'm still more awesome…"

Seychelles giggled, patting the bird's head. "He's so cute… You said you named him after yourself, right? What's your real name?"

"Huh? …Gilbert."

She smiled an adorable smile at him. "Then, can I call you Gilbert? I call big brother France 'Francis', and if we're going to be working together…"

Surprised, Gilbert looked at her, then smiled a bit, nodding.

Seychelles grinned brightly. "Yay! I don't have a name other than just 'Seychelles', but…"

Gilbert actually seemed to be pretty speechless for once. He wasn't used to being called his name by very many people. It was always, 'Prussia! Shut up!' 'Prussia, why are you here?!' and 'DAMMIT PRUSSIA, STOP INVADING MY VITAL REGIONS!' The latter was he heard often. Or so her liked to think, anyhow.

But now, here was a pretty islander girl he'd only just met, calling him 'Gilbert'.

He liked the way it sounded when she said it. Certainly better than his brother, always yelling 'Gilbert! Clean the house already! You lazy ass!"

He shook his head. No, he shouldn't be thing of Ludwig now. Instead, he forced his voice to work and turned to Seychelles.

"Well, er… What do people in your country usually call you?"

"Um… Well, 'Little One', 'Mon chou', and a couple other things… Why?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I just figured that maybe I could use my AWESOME mind to find a good name for you. How about… Giselle? It starts with the same awesome letter as my name!"

Seychelles twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Um… I'm sorry, but it… doesn't really fit."

"Then…" He paused to think. "Let's see. France mentioned plenty of women's names. Azure? Fleur? Celine?" As the island girl shook her head at each name, he started firing off every French word he knew the meaning of, and those he didn't as well. "Bonjour? Glace? Crepe? Sirop? Foutre?"

"What's the French word for seashell?" she interrupted.

Gilbert turned his head. "Hey! Francis! What the hell's your damn word for seashell?!"

A rather alarming moan was heard from inside before France yelled, "Coquillage!"

Gilbert looked back at Seychelles, who winced. "That's… a bit long…"

"Okay then. Oceanne or Roselle, which do you prefer?" Under his breath, he muttered something about a name starting with 'G' being FAR more awesome.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't even-"

"I got it! Poisson-fille! Fish girl! Ete, summer! Crepe et sirop! Maple, maple! Sweet stuff! I AM SO AWESOME!"

Gilbird chirped, seeming to glare at his master, who was staring into space, smirking, probably thinking about how amazing he was.

He came back slowly, mumbling to himself. "Stars… Celestial… Awesome… Pancakes… Destinee… I've got it! Your name is now… Seychelles!"

Seychelles stared. "That's… where we started…"

He grinned. "Yes, but now it's more AWESOME! So, will you work with me?"

She smiled. Well, he seemed pretty happy about the concept, so what was there to lose? If it made him happy…

"Alright," she agreed. "But just so you know, I can't cook to save my life."

Placing Gilbird back on his head, he smirked again. "That's fine… I can make some awesome pancakes using Canada's syrup!" He jumped off the wall. "I'll come visit your island soon! Be ready for me!"

As he left, Seychelles stared after him. That was…

Giggled to herself, she prepared to go home and get ready for the arrival of pure awesome.

---------

A/N: Haha, I seriously never thought I'd think of Gilbert as a sexy name. Then I found Hetalia. XD.

I hope I spelled 'foutre' right. I do believe that one way to say the 'f word' in French. /shot (Edit: Fixed the spelling. Spelled it wrong originally. )

And lol, vital region seizing. You just have to love him, right?


	6. Chapter 5 Purely Awesome Visitor

**Chapter 5: Purely Awesome Visitor**

Gilbert wasn't really sure why he'd tried to help that girl get a real, awesome name like his. Usually, he wouldn't help _anyone_. In fact, he'd surprised himself by not invading her vital regions right then and there and claiming her as his land. Maybe he should have done _that_, instead of this…

Annoyed, he shoved another large bite of pancakes into his mouth. No, he couldn't do that, could he? He had no idea how large her army was, and it would have been just him against them. Though, from the looks of her, she probably didn't even _have _an army.

That said, he STILL would have been unable to do that, somehow.

He let out an annoyed groan. "Damn it, Gilbert! What the hell is wrong with you THIS time?! You're freaking PRUSSIA, the great and powerful nation… For god's sake!"

"Gilbert! Shut up and do the damn cleaning!" Germany yelled from somewhere down the hall.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "As if…" Grabbing his bag, he threw a note in West's general direction and headed off to visit Seychelles.

*

Seychelles was about to enjoy a fried and breaded carp with a side of escargot, made by the old granny, at the moment.

"Itadakimasu!" she exclaimed, in the way she'd been taught by a foreign man visiting the country long ago. She took a bite of it and looked up, smiling brightly. "It's delicious, grandma! Thank you!"

The old woman looked happy. "You're welcome, mon chou."

After quietly eating for a few more minutes, Seychelles looked up again. "Hey, grandma… How come I don't have a name? Like, a real name…"

"Hmm? What brought this on?"

She sighed, remembering the episode from a couple days ago. When was Gilbert coming, anyways? "Well, I was talking to Gilbert the other day, and-"

"Gilbert?" The old lady looked surprised. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Um, well, sorta… It's hard to explain. See, you'd have to meet him to understa-"

There was a loud shriek of feedback, and a voice came over a microphone from somewhere outside.

"Hahaha! I, Gilbert Beilschmidt the purely awesome, seizer of vital regions, also known as the great empire of Prussia, has arrived to bring some awesomeness into your bland little island lives! Niyo niyo niyo…"

Seychelles ran over to help the old granny, who had fallen over in shock. "That… would be Gilbert…"

The poor old lady passed out.

*

Gilbert was surveying the island when Seychelles was finally able to come out and find him. He was grinning like a madman. Which, considering all things, he probably was.

"You may actually be more awesome than I thought. Maybe. I doubt my awesome sensor would be so un-awesome as to get something wrong…"

Seychelles rolled her eyes. "Is that a compliment or an insult? Anyways, welcome. Do you want a tour, or-"

The albino shook his head rapidly, causing Gilbird to flutter off to a more comfortable position on the island girl's head. "Tour?! Screw that! I wanna swim!" That said, he yanked off his shirt, revealing ripped abs that would have made even France blush (But then, France would have blushed at any man's chest and knocked them onto the bed, wouldn't he?), and ran to the cliff edge, diving straight off it into the water.

After all, he WAS awesome.

Seychelles looked down to see him waving for her to follow. She shrugged and dove, somersaulting through the air for a perfect splash. Poor little Gilbird was flipped headfirst into the deep blue sea, only to pulled out by his awesome master.

The Prussian was already on his back, leisurely propelling himself around. "Now, isn't this a more awesome way to plot world domination?" West would have been so pissed if he knew where his brother was at the moment. He'd be jealous, of course. After all, Gilbert got all the girls thanks to his awesomeness, and all Ludwig had was Italy and some erotic books.

…At least, that's how it was in Gil's mind.

Seychelles giggled, splashing around a bit in the water. "So, what did you have in mind, oh great Gilbert?"

"Well… Even though I'm used to gaining power by fighting, I figured we could join together into one country, then launch an attack to take back some of my old land. I could probably take down and entire army on my own, but I need a base before I can even count as a country again, so…"

The brunette girl paused in her swimming. "Join together? How?"

Gilbert was silent for a moment, wincing slightly. His next word was one he'd never expected to say positively when referring to himself.

"Marriage."

------------

A/N: OMG WHAT? Haha, I'm a genius~ -shot-

Okay. About the granny. I know in Gakuen Hetalia she had a grandfather who sent her there 'n stuff, but I just think the old lady fits better for my purposes.

…Okay. Fine. I forgot about gramps when I originally wrote it. But it fit better in the end. SO HA.

And… Yea. After this is where everything really begins! Hahaha! (Agh… There's, like, 40 more pages to tyyyyype…. ) SO KEEP READING!


	7. Chapter 6 Marriage?

**Chapter 6: M-Marriage?!**

Seychelles froze mid-stroke, unable to believe what she'd just heard. Had Gilbert, the former Kingdom of Prussia, really just suggested… marriage?

Over the past few days since she'd returned home, she'd been researching Prussia. He'd always been a strong and powerful man, fighting to become the best and biggest in the world. He'd refused to join together with anyone, and instead simply conquered them to get what he wanted. And yet, now…

Was he really that desperate to regain his power, to the point that he would marry for it, giving up the freedom he'd fought so hard to hold on to?

Seychelles stared at the albino, who was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, acting cool. She struggled to get a breath of air.

"U-um… I… G-Gilbert, I… need to think about it… Excuse me for a mo… ment," she stuttered haltingly, turning and swimming rapidly toward the shore. He watched her go without a word and climbed onto a rocky ledge to wait. No one could stay away from his awesomeness for too long. And besides, she wasn't _rude_.

*

Seychelles found the old granny back on her feet, fully recovered from her unconsciousness.

"G-Grandma… I'm sorry about Gilbert. He's just… Well… He's a bit… You understand, right?"

The woman laughed. "It's alright, mon chou. I know what you mean. Is something wrong? You look worried."

Seychelles looked down. "It's… Gilbert. He… Well, he just proposed to me."

There was a silence, then the granny smiled. "He wants to become a country again, doesn't he?"

"Eh?!" She looked up shocked. "H-How did you know about that?!"

"I'm not as dumb as I look. I know about your people. Do you really think I don't know about these things?"

The island girl was silent. "I…"

"We'll discuss that later. The important thing is, do you have any feelings for him?"

"I… don't know, grandma."

The granny chuckled. "Then, don't give in to him so easily. If you want to help him that's fine, but there should be _some_ sort of love to a marriage. I have an idea…"

*

Out by the cliff, Gilbert was pissed off at himself.

"Damn it! What the hell happened to you, Prussia?! Why the hell have you stooped this low?!" he yelled, slapping his face angrily.

Gilbird chirped loudly, as if telling him to stop. Reluctantly, he obeyed the bird's orders.

"Damn it… You're right, bird." He stared out at the sea. There was no other way he could return to being a nation. There was more to his reasons than just that, but he absolutely refused to admit it to himself.

He shrugged. It was fine though, right? He was _still_ awesome. And then they'd take over the world, one country at a time. So it would all work out. No worries. Well… As long as that girl agreed.

And here she came now.

Seychelles swam back to where she'd left Gilbert, smiling to herself. This would certainly be interesting.

He jumped off the rock as she approached. She was yelling, "I've made my decision!" She was smiling. This looked good. Hopefully she wasn't cruel enough to mislead him…

"Gilbert, I… I won't marry you-"

He froze.

"-just yet."

"Huh?!"

She giggled. "Your face… Anyways, I'm not used to being around other countries, so I'm more human than most. So if I marry you, it won't be for such political reasons. I want to offer you a challenge first."

Gilbert regained his composure by reminding himself how awesome he was. "Hm? A challenge? Bring it on!"

Seychelles smiled. "I thought you'd say that. Alright. I want you, through a series of scenarios and small challenges my grandmother of sorts is preparing right now, I want you to make me fall for you."

------------

A/N: Oooh! The plot thickens!

Not really.

It sounds cliché, right? Ah well. Enjoy it anyhow.

And lol, Gil does everything that bird says. I suspect it controls him. That's why it's always on his head. Mind controoool! /shot


	8. Chapter 7 The Challenge

**Chapter 7: The Challenge**

This time, Gilbert was the one struck speechless. Why was this girl playing so hard to get, anyhow?!

He recovered quickly. "Heh… What, my awesomeness isn't enough? Okay, I accept this challenge of yours. I'm sure I'll win quickly. Lead the way to your granny!"

Seychelles did just that.

*

After a quick detour to grab Gilbert's abandoned shirt, they arrived at their destination.

"Ah, so you're Gilbert…" the old woman murmured, looking over him. "Quite the looker. I'm Miranda. Nice to meet you." She reached out her hand to shake.

Instead, however, he patted her on the head. "Hmm, she's a nice old lady. So, where's this list of 'challenges'?"

Seychelles winced, and her granny raised her eyebrows and handed over the list. The Prussian snatched it up and began to read over it while she pulled the older woman into the other room.

"Grandma, what did you put on there?" she asked worriedly.

Miranda laughed. "Just a few dates and some stuff you youngsters enjoy. Don't worry, don't worry! I'm not making him sleep with you or anything! As much as I believe that shouldn't have to wait 'til after marriage, you can make up your own mind on that."

Seychelles looked a bit horrified, but shook most of it off and walked robotically back to Gilbert.

He was grinning to himself, despite the silent worries at the back of his mind as he skimmed across the page. He'd have no problem with that, thanks to how awesome he was. It looked pretty simple, anyways. He just had to treat her like a queen and take her on dates to a lot of places, basically. The only one he was really worried about was the date at that bastard Russia's place… He was an asshole. And why the hell did he always carry that lead waterpipe around, anyways?!

NOT THAT AWESOME.

In fact, Russia wasn't awesome at all. He was in the _negative _on the awesome meter. And this was definitely true, since everyone knows that the Prussia Awesome Sensor works even better than Hungary's Gaydar.

He looked up at the island girl as she and entered and pocketed the list. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Alright, let's get started!"

He was absolutely determined not to lose.

"You have two weeks!" the old woman called as they left. "If she's not in love with you by then, you won't get your country…"

--

A/N: Hungary's Gaydar. It's the best functioning known to be in existence.

…We think.

Kind of an alarming thought, right?


	9. Chapter 8 First Disaster

**A/N: OMG REWIIIEWS 3. Haha, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I'm glad people like my story… Thank you!**

**________**

**Chapter 8: First Date… Er, Disaster**

Seychelles groaned inwardly. Just what had that old woman put on the list? She had SAID it was only a few dates and… What were her words? Oh yes. 'Some stuff you youngsters enjoy.' Right.

So why the hell was she sitting in a dark building watching a decidedly French play with lots of nudity?

And also, why the hell was she, as well as Gilbert and the rest of the audience, stripped down to her underwear?

WHAT.

THE.

FREAK.

She sighed and turned to Gilbert, who was grinning from ear to ear and resting his arm on her shoulder. "Uh… Gilbert… Why are we here again?"

He glanced at her. "We're just following the list." His attention was pulled back to the play. "Kesese! Isn't it awesome? Like me!"

"And… Just what did the list say, exactly?"

"It said, 'Take her to the theatre.'"

"And you chose… this?" She winced noticeably as another man stripped onstage.

"Yea. What's your point?" He glanced at her chest. "By the way, doesn't soymilk make your boobs grow? You should drink more of it."

Oh no. He did NOT just say that.

Seychelles felt her face turning red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Wh-What do you… Y-You damn pervert!" Standing up, she slapped him hard across the face and stalked out, having a short yelling session with the guards to get her clothes back, then leaving the building.

Then she realized that the only way to get home was with Gilbert.

Damn.

And knowing him (then again, she barely knew him…), he'd stay in that show 'til the end.

She thought about breaking into and hotwiring his car, a sexy silver sports car that he said 'matched his awesomeness', but she couldn't drive anyways, so…

She stared at the vehicle angrily, as if it would transport her home in an instant if she glared hard enough. As she tried to send out brainwaves to the hunk of metal, someone put their hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

It was Gilbert.

She immediately pulled away and glared at him, but he pointed at the car, ignoring her stare. "C'mon, let's go."

Reluctantly, Seychelles climbed into the passenger's seat.

It was gonna be a long ride…

*

Gilbert sighed as he pressed the brake at the stop light. They were more than halfway through the trip, not too far from the hotel where they were staying, and Seychelles was still turned away from him. She continued to stare out the window as if it were the most interesting thing ever. This clearly wasn't true, since HE was the one who fit that criterion. But somehow, he felt… What was the word? Oh… 'Sorry.' He wasn't used to that word. It didn't exist in the Gilbert Dictionary of Awesome.

Now the hotel was in sight, right down the road from where they were. And she was still ignoring him, her soft brown hair hiding her face.

He pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car. Somehow, she managed to get out without looking at him.

Gilbird chirped softly as they watched Seychelles approach the door, her head slightly lower than usual. He stared. Actually… She was really…

"Damn it," he muttered, smacking the steering wheel and jumping out. He had no choice now, did he? He started running. He had to catch her…

Gilbert grabbed her hand right before she entered the building. She stopped immediately, not resisting at all, but still wouldn't look at him.

"Seychelles, I…" He paused, not sure how to word his next sentence. "I… I'm… S-s-s-s… so… sor… sor-sor… sorsorsor… SORRY!" He practically spat out the last word. It was very hard for him to use words not in his dictionary. Fortunately, it had been added now. "I'm really sorry. I don't know, I couldn't think straight. I-" He stopped as she turned to face him.

She stared at him looking like she was on the brink of tears. Gilbert swallowed. She was actually… really… pretty…

Later, he was never really sure WHY he did what he did next. He just did it on an impulse, barely thinking about what was happening.

Leaning down, he kissed her.

You may or may not be surprised to know that Gilbert had never actually kissed a girl before. Sure, he'd had fangirls chase after him, he'd signed their autograph books and such, but he'd never been romantically involved with anyone. He'd been too busy fighting. There had been that crush on Hungary, but that seemed to be gone now, vanished into thin air. Because at that moment, he was trying to figure out where the hell his nose was supposed to go mid-kiss. After a moment, he decided it was fine and gave up, enjoying the sensation of being so close to Seychelles, feeling her soft, fruit-flavored lips beneath his. The word he would he would use to describe it would be 'awesome.'

When the kiss ended, their eyes locked for a moment before Seychelles whispered, "G-Gilbert…", and began to tear up. She whipped around and ran into the hotel, racing up the stairs to her room. He watched her go, not bothering to stop her. She'd be back…

He ran his finger along his lips and smirked.

*

A/N: I SWEAR GIL HAS A SOFT SIDE. I SWEAR HE DOES. SRSLY.

Also, isn't this just more proof that the bird controls him? It alarms me.

I WANNA CONTROL FREAK BIRD TOO. /shot


	10. Chapter 9 Soymilk

**Chapter 9: Soymilk**

Seychelles stared up at the ceiling as she lay in bed, thinking about Gilbert.

She was still pissed at him. Seriously, what the hell was with that comment? She glanced at her breasts. No, she definitely wasn't THAT flat. Maybe she was nowhere near, say, Hungary, and obviously not Ukraine, but… She slammed her fist down on the bed. That was just too harsh!

And that place, too! Honestly, why had he dragged her _there_?! That was just…

She whacked the bed again, holding back the angry tears. But, still… His apology… He'd sounded sincere. Well, for him, anyways. He clearly wasn't used to apologizing…

_"I… I'm… S-s-s-s… so… sor… sor-sor… sorsorsor… SORRY!"_

Never in her life had she seen someone's face turn that red. She was shocked that it was even possible.

And then, out of nowhere, he'd just leaned in and kissed her.

Seychelles touched her lips, remembering the sweet yet firm way he'd kissed them. It had been so unexpected and shocking. That was just one of those things no one could prepare you for, she supposed. Then again, everything in romance was probably like that.

She sighed. Well, he _was _a German, so his pervyness was somewhat excused. And after what had happened next, she really couldn't stay angry at him. Even if it was surprising, she had enjoyed it, so why worry? Seychelles smiled to herself. He wasn't such a bad guy after all, was he now? And if she thought about it without worrying about marriage and the list and such… Well, she liked him.

Blushing a bit, she paused to think about him before calling room service and ordering a glass of soymilk.

*

A/N: Argh, it's shooort… Bleh. Can't be helped, I don't feel like sticking in the next chapter with this one. Wouldn't flow right. I'll just make this longer to make it look long! I'd like to thank-

-dragged away-


	11. Chapter 10 Awesome Idiot

**Chapter 10: Awesome Idiot**

The next morning, Gilbert pulled out the list again to see what the next task was. He'd already seen it the previous day, but examining the sheet of paper made him feel all professional.

...Or something like that.

He had crossed out number one, 'take her to the theatre', and made a little note by it reminding himself not to mention her breasts. It seemed that women didn't particularly care for that...

He stared at number two, reading it again. 'Take her to lunch at a cafe in South Italy.'

Damn it. Why SOUTH Italy?! Why not just Italy? North Italy would have been great. Veneziano was such a nice guy. But that omano guy... He hated EVERYONE. Especially Germans. And Gilbert was included in his Most Hated People.

He groaned. Damn.

But, it was for the sake of becoming a nation again, right? So...

Sighing, he stuck a protesting Gilbird onto his head and went to see if Seychelles would even speak to him yet.

*

_Knock, knock_.

Seychelles took a deep breath. That would certainly be Gilbert. She could tell by the obvious self-confidence filling his knock. Surprisingly, it wasn't quite as arrogant as usual today.

She smoothed out her skirt and tightened one of her hair ribbons before heading over and pulling open the door to find... No one.

She looked around. The hallway was empty, but there was a piece of paper lying on the ground with something written on it. She picked it up.

'Do you forgive me, and if not will you at least talk to me?' The words, 'I mean, I'm awesome, so...' had been scratched out.

What... This was completely unlike him. Whaddaya know, the self-proclaimed 'Most Awesome in the Universe' guy was actually shy when it came to girls. That was probably the main reason why he'd never married.

Seychelles smiled. How sweet... "Gilbert? Are you out there? I forgive you."

He immediately came out from around the corner, face red, trying to use his usual smirk and failing miserably. "Oh, good... I, uh, I figured you had! A-After all, no one can resist my awesomeness! Haha... Ha... Haaa..." Laughing nervously, he snatched the paper from her hand and tossed it into the nearby trash can. "Let's... Let's just forget about that. I was afraid you were armed, see? If I ever said something like that to Hungary or Belarus, they'd probably kill me on the spot, and-"

She quickly patted his shoulder to shut him up. "And what would I attack you with? A fish? So, where are we going today?" For some reason, she felt more confident than usual. Gilbert was probably rubbing off on her...

He finally managed to smirk successfully, his usual arrogance returned. "We are gonna to have lunch at... South Italy." He looked annoyed as he said the location. Hopefully Romano wasn't having a bad day...

Then again, what was the worst he could do? Another fake mustache and a few less tomatoes in the salad? Gilbert could live with a few less tomatoes. Truth was, he was afraid Seychelles would believe the uncool lies that idiot told about him.

He took her hand and they headed off.

*

A/N: Yes, Gil. Be afraid of Romano's uncool lies about you. Be very afraid.

…Wait, are you saying what he told me about you was all a lie?

EVEN THE PART ABOUT GILBIRD?!

THAT BASTARD!


	12. Chapter 11 Hair Curl

**A/N: Thanks everyone! You're reviews really inspire me. Love you all!**

**------**

**Chapter 11: Hair Curl**

Gilbert sighed quietly as he crossed onto Southern Italian soil. The car had no problems, and Seychelles was too busy looking out the scenery to notice, but he could _feel_ it. A pissed off presence telling him he wasn't welcome there. Actually, it was more of a 'get-the-hell-off-my-damn-land-or-I'll-I'll...-I'll-throw-tomatoes-at-you!' presence. And sure enough, there was Romano standing right by the entrance to a city.

He glared at the Italian and stepped out of the car, motioning for Seychelles to stay where she was. She joined him anyways, curious.

Romano gave them the closest stare he could manage to a death glare. "I saw you coming from a mile away you potato bastard! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The albino glared right back, but his was more awesome. "I'm Prussia, and therefore I'm more awesome than you, can't you smell it in the air? The pure, undiluted scent of my awesomeness!"

Seychelles rolled her eyes.

The Italian sniffed the air. "Hmm... Nope, all I smell is a wurst-loving arrogant asshole that's related to the guy screwing with my brother! Damn it, get off my friggin' land! Are you trying to steal my tomatoes?! You bastard!"

Gilbert was tired of this guy and his uncool lies. Arrogant asshole? Not true! ...Okay, maybe the arrogant part.

"What the hell? Why would I want your goddamn tomatoes?! I'm more awesome than anything in this pitiful land you have here! You should consider yourself lucky if I ever invade your vital regions in the future! I- Huh? Seychelles, what are you..."

Seychelles was slowly approaching Romano, staring as if hypnotized at his hair curl. She reached up her arm slowly. "It's... so..."

Romano was frozen. "Wh-wha-"

She pulled it.

There was a dead silence for a long moment. Then Romano's eyes rolled back as he shrieked louder than ever before.

"CHIGIIIIIIIIII!"

Gilbert started clapping. "Congratulations, Seychelles! You just invaded his vital regions."

*

With Romano out for the count, they were able to have a somewhat peaceful lunch and complete the second challenge. 'Somewhat' because the angry Italian woke up near the end of their meal.

Seychelles spun the last of the pasta onto her fork and ate it, smiling contentedly. Francis was a good cook, but Italian food was lighter and more flavorful in some aspects. She looked at Gilbert as she put her napkin down. He was glancing around, looking irritated.

"Um... Gilbert, is something wrong?"

His ruby eyes paused on her far a moment before they returned to flicking back and forth rapidly, as if he were looking for someone.

His voice sounded severely annoyed when he finally spoke. "It's that damn Italian... God, he's such a pain in the ass! It's probably worse for West, but... Damn bastard! Such lies... Asshole. Oh, here he is now."

Seychelles followed his glare to see Romano approaching once again, frowning deeply. As he got closer, he went out of his way to avoid her. She found herself staring transfixed at his hair curl again. It just looked so... so... yank-able... She barely heard his rant about Germans. Instead, she just stared at that one piece of hair.

She took a step forward.

Romano froze.

Gilbert shrugged and paid the waitress, smirking to himself.

Seychelles took another step forward and started to raise her arm.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, PSYCHO BITCH!"

And then, he was gone in an instant.

*Narrator's Voice: While North Italian troops were known to be able to retreat sixty miles in one day after seeing English troops, South Italians could vanish in an instant when confronted by someone from Seychelles. *

*

"D-Dammit!" Romano sobbed. Veneziano was standing a few feet away, watching his brother worriedly. "Dammit! Those bastards! Why the hell are you friends with that Germany guy?! D-Dammit..."

Germany sighed, somewhat afraid to know what his brother was up to now. Little did he know that he'd find out soon enough...

*

A/N: Your vital regions. Seychelles invades 'em. XD

Also, the 'psycho bitch' thing was inspired by my 'friend', who always calls me that. Thanks, Fatass!


	13. Chapter 12 Relationship

**Chapter 12: Relationship**

Later that evening, Seychelles was sitting in Gilbert's room, waiting for him to return from his trip downstairs, since the room service people refused to deliver beer.

How long had they been given to complete the list? Right. Two weeks. And this was day three. She'd caught a glimpse of the list, and it didn't look too long. It was certainly do-able... Of course, completing the tasks wasn't the important part. But thinking about how the whole thing relied on her feelings was WAY too much pressure. And it left her confused, too, so she'd decided to just focus on the challenges.

She heard the door unlock, and Gilbert came in carrying a six-pack of beer bottles. She smiled at him. "Welcome back."

He stuck the case into the fridge and opened a bottle, sitting down across from her. "Those bastards made me drive all the way to the store for this. Anyways, you can breathe now. I'm back." He pulled out the list.

She giggled. "So, what's the next task?"

He took several large gulps of beer and shrugged. "It says, 'Establish your relationship'." He paused. "Wait, what?!"

Seychelles quickly took the list from him. "'Establish your relationship- Figure out if you're still just doing this for the sake of having a country, if you're just friends, or if it's more than that.'" She felt her cheeks flush, and Gilbert choked on his beer.

There was a long, awkward silence where they both stared at the list, unsure of what to say. Finally, Seychelles couldn't take anymore and spoke, blushing violently.

"Um... Well, we have to do them all in order, so... Um... Sh-should we just... g-go ahead and complete this one n-n-now?"

Her voice seemed to un-freeze Gilbert. He put the bottle down and looked straight at her. "Fine, then. Seychelles, tell it to me straight: How do you feel about me? Other than the obvious awesomeness, of course."

Seychelles blushed harder, feeling her heart skip a beat. The way he was looking at her, his brilliant ruby eyes locked on hers, filled with arrogance and determination, his mouth in a hard line with on side frowning ever so slightly, his platinum hair a mess... She felt weak.

And then, he put his hand on hers, sending shivers down her spine. She thought she might faint.

"I... I... I-I-I-I... G-G-Gilbert, I-I..." Her tongue was in knots, and she could hardly speak.

He smiled ever so slightly. "I'll make it easier on you, then." He leaned across the table, pulling her in so that their faces were only inches apart. "Do you like me? In _that_ way?"

Chills flew up and down her body, and her nerves seemed to shake. By now the ability to speak had completely left her. She nodded hard, the only thing she could do."

The albino's eyes lit up as he smiled wider. "I thought so..." he whispered, and kissed her.

The chills changed into warm shivers as his lips locked onto hers. She didn't even care that his breath tasted like beer; she could live with that. She mentally tried to shake off the dizziness as his hand slid into her hair, pulling her closer. Completely surrendering to the sensation, she kissed him back.

When it ended, he only pulled away an inch, to the point that they could still feel each other's breath.

"Well?" he whispered. "Are you going to run away like last time?"

Seychelles giggled softly, shaking her head. Speech was still beyond her ability, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Gilbert smiled. "Then, from now on, should I call you my girlfriend?"

Her face flushed redder. "T-That's..." She stopped, smiling. "Okay."

He leaned in and kissed her again. Up on their heads, Gilbird moved into Seychelles's hair, chirping softly, as if he were laughing.

*

A/N: Yay, cute romantic scene! 3


	14. Chapter 13 Meet the Family

**A/N: I'm stuck at home with a sore throat today. Lucky you, I get to type more chapters. XD**

*****

**Chapter 13: Meet the Family**

The next day, Gilbert announced that they were going to Germany.

"Task number four: 'Take her to meet your family'. Which would be West, so we're going to his house to pay him a visit." He stopped to groan. "Damn, I last saw him right before I came to your place. I just left a note and vanished. He'll probably be pissed..." He shrugged. "Who cares. Okay, let's go!"

*

Thanks to their perfectly located hotel right smack in the center of Europe, they reached Germany's house pretty quickly. Seychelles stared at the scenery the whole way, looking amazed. Gilbert just rolled his eyes.

"If you think this is pretty, you should see my old territory from when I was at my awesomest awesomeness!" He grinned. "You had scenery of all sorts across the whole amazing area!" He found himself reminiscing about fighting and drinking beer all the time, attacking that Austrian bastard again and again. "I was so cute when I was little!"

Seychelles looked over to see him grinning madly. Her face reddened a bit. He was really...

They pulled into the driveway of the German's large house, it's size representing land and population of his country. Gilbert strutted right up to the door and let himself in, motioning for her to follow. She complied, if a bit nervously.

"West! I'm back! Where the hell are you?"

They waited, but there was no response. The albino shrugged. "Must be out... Oh well. C'mon, let's get something to eat!" He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her toward the empty kitchen.

"Let's see. You hungry? West has plenty of potatoes..."

She shook her head. "Er... Is this really okay?"

He pulled a beer out of the fridge and glanced at her. "Yea, it's fine. I've lived here ever since... that time..." A fleeting look of pain flashed through his eyes. Seychelles realized he was talking about his dissolution.

"O-oh, so you live here now? Then, couldn't you just recede from Germany, and..." She paused.

Gilbert smiled wryly. "I thought about that, but it wouldn't work. It's complicated. See, the government..." He yawned. "I'm tired. Thinking about politics is exhausting."

She couldn't help but smile. "And fighting isn't?"

"No! Of course not! Fighting gives you an adrenaline rush! Fills you with awesome strength! And then you win, and-"

He couldn't finish, because they heard the front door open down the hall as Germany returned.

The Prussian stood up. "Ah, West is back!" He stuck his head around the door. "Hey, where the hell were you?"

Germany turned. "Huh? Oh... Gilbert. You came back. Did you do the cleaning?"

"What the hell?! I came here to visit you and introduce my girlfriend to you and you ask if I did the freaking CLEANING?!"

The German froze, stunned. "D-did you just say... you have a... girlfriend?"

Gilbert nodded. "She's in here. Come on."

Seychelles waited at the kitchen table as he pushed his brother in.

"Seychelles, this is my little brother Ludwig. West, my girlfriend Seychelles."

Ludwig was a serious looking man with gelled-back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. But that wasn't as important as something she had just realized. "...Wait. You're LITTLE brother?"

Gilbert was smirking as he nodded, and Ludwig dipped his head reluctantly and sighed.

She stared, looking back and forth between them. "Gilbert... You're... the older brother?"

They both nodded again.

She kept staring. "...What?!"

"I suspect he's adopted," Ludwig explained.

Gilbert froze. "WHAT?!"

*Narrator's voice: Prussia's original land, Ducal Prussia, was part of Poland and Lithuania before it became a part of the German Empire. (AKA Sorry Gil, you're adopted. XD)*

*

Ludwig could not BELIEVE his brother.

Once Seychelles was busy eating, he dragged Gilbert out of the room.

"Gilbert! I don't BELIEVE you! What are you doing?!"

His (adopted) brother blinked. "Well... I was eating until a moment ago..."

"No!" Gilbert sighed inwardly. West looked pissed... What was wrong _this_ time? "I mean, with that girl! Are you seriously _using_ her to become a country again?!"

The Prussian was silent for a moment, then his usual arrogant grin returned. "Oh, so that's what you're talking about! What's wrong with it? The old granny said that SHE had to fall in love with ME, so it's fine! And she's a cute girl, too, so don't I win either way?"

Ludwig had never been so disappointed in his brother. "Are you STUPID? Wait, don't answer that. I should know by now..."

Gilbert shot him an 'I'm offended' look. "Hey, she's already fallen for me, so who cares? Relax, it's fine!"

"You... ass... Tell me, do you actually love her? Or are you just using her?"

"Who knows? West, calm down! I know exactly what I'm doing!" With that, he returned to the kitchen.

Germany sighed. "The problem is, I don't really think you do..."

*

Gilbert sighed and punched the wall, annoyed. Damn that West, doubting his intentions! Was HE not the older brother? He had no right to talk like that!

Damn it. How annoying. Maybe his kid brother had a point, though...

No. No, he definitely didn't! It would all work out fine. Seychelles would be in love with him, they'd marry, and he'd get his country again. It'd be awesome, like him. And she was a pretty girl and a good kisser, so that was a plus.

As long as he got stronger and became a nation again, who cares?

*

A/N: *gasp* The plot! It's thicker!

Gil, you jerk! *prepares to bitchslap Gil* How could you even think of doing that to poor little Sesel?!

Don't worry, beloved readers! The story only gets better from here!


	15. Chapter 14 You Call This Relaxing?

**Chapter 14: You Call This Relaxing?**

Seychelles covered her eyes with her pillow as sunlight streamed in through her window. Aghhh... So bright. She just wanted to sleep more. Couldn't the sun hide away for another five HOURS?

And then, OF COURSE, Gilbert knocked on the door.

And despite the fact that her body was crying out for her to sleep more and let him leave, she knew he wouldn't go away. He'd probably break down the door if she didn't come fast enough, blaming on his awesomeness being too much for the door to take.

So, still in her pajamas, she opened the door and was greeted by a smirking Gilbert who immediately grabbed her and kissed her. "Morning, Seychelles! Did you sleep well? You dreamt of the awesome me, I'm sure!"

She yawned. "Ngggg... Uhhh... Hey, Gilbert... Can we just take a break today and relax together?"

He grinned. "I was planning on it!" He showed her the list. "See? Number five. Relax and hang out together for a day, taking a break from all the chaos!"

She groaned. "Grandma..."

*

After she got up from and hour long nap, Seychelles discovered that the only form of relaxation Gilbert knew was laying around, drinking beer and talking about how awesome he was. And petting Gilbird, who was also awesome and felt so damn good.

That got boring pretty quickly.

After about thirty minutes of trying to have a real conversation with him and failing (she didn't give up easily), she had just about had enough.

"Hey, let's go somewhere. It'll still count as relaxing."

Gilbert shut up, suddenly realizing that constantly talking about his awesomeness was NOT the way to win a girl over. "Oh... Right. Where to?"

"Isn't there a lake nearby? I wanna go swimming."

The albino stood up, finishing his beer. "Alright, go change. I'll meet you in the hall in... Fifteen minutes?"

Seychelles nodded and returned to her room.

He smiled to himself as she left. She was easy to please, at least... Such a nice girl. Deep inside, a tiny part of him felt badly about what he was doing, but he shrugged it off. Nation, nation, nation! Soon, he'd have land again!

But _damn_, she was a really cute girl...

*

The lake was closer than either of them knew, if you went the right way.

Of course, they went the wrong way, and were now trapped in a god-knew-how-deep pit of thick mud.

It was all Gilbert's fault, unsurprisingly. Seychelles had told him to stay on the road, but the ground didn't LOOK muddy, and going through an uncharted area seemed faster to him, so here they were.

Seychelles groaned. "Good job... So, genius, how do we get out?"

Gilbert switched into reverse and tried to accelerate again. "Don't shove it in my face. Damn it... It's the damn bird's fault!" He grabbed Gilbird as the car spluttered and died. "Shit. The engine blew out..."

She sighed, not even wanting to ask how it was Gilbird's fault. "So, what now?" Her own tone of voice surprised her.

He dug through his pockets and finally pulled out his phone. "We call someone."

And wouldn't you know it? No service.

"DAMMIT!"

There was no way to know how deep the mud was, so getting out of the car wasn't a choice. They'd probably sink before they made it to shore. So, basically, they were pretty screwed.

"Okay, think. I'm the most awesome one. I can get us out of this! I got it!" He snatched the bird off his head again. "Agh, feels so soft... Anyways! Gilbird! You got us into this mess, and you'll get us out! Fly away and bring help back here! Go! Go! Shoo!"

Gilbird only sat there, looking at his master with a 'Just how freaking stupid are you? Because I'm starting to doubt my previous guess' look on his face.

Master and Bird stared at each other for a long moment before Seychelles finally reached over and put the bird on her head. "That won't get anything done. C'mon, let's figure something out together."

Gilbert sighed, reluctant. He didn't really like to work with others, but then, what had he been doing for the past several days. No, that wasn't true. The whole time he'd been working on his own, for his own good. But he didn't have a choice now, did he? If they didn't find a way out of here, they were as good as dead. Then the country of Prussia was truly gone, wiped off the face of the earth.

Slowly, he nodded.

He needed to get used to her help, anyways. "So, whaddo we do? Of course, I could figure it out on my own, since it's the awesome me, but... Never mind." He turned his head away, suddenly unable to look at her while praising himself. Something felt off at the moment, he just couldn't figure out what.

Seychelles closed her eyes, thinking. "Okay, so phone signals don't work, engine's dead, the road's a couple miles away... Hmm. If we could only get out a signal somehow, then..."

As she murmured to herself, thinking, Gilbert was obsessively petting his bird and going on about how soft and amazing it was.

In the end, there was no way for them to light a fire to send out a signal and night was falling. Seychelles could hear her stomach growling.

The Prussian reached into the backseat and picked up a package of cold pancakes and maple syrup. "Here. It's cold, and there's no forks, but at least it's something."

She accepted a syrup-drenched flapjack. "Thanks... Itadakimasu!" She started eating.

He rolled his eyes. "You French people have some weird traditions..."

The island girl swallowed the thickly sweet mixture and shook her head. "Ah, no, that's a Japanese tradition. A foreign man taught it to me some years ago..."

Twilit sunset turned into night, and they were still stuck. Gilbert had been (surprisingly) sweet enough to move the seats so that they could slide into the back and have more room. He seemed strange today, out of sorts... _nicer_, in a way. More helpful. It was a pleasant change. Seychelles smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, knowing it wouldn't last. Might as well just enjoy the moment...

His arm wound around her waist, pulling her close. She twisted her head to look at him, smelling his syrupy-sweet breath as their eyes locked. His eyes still sparkled, even in the dark, like gorgeous red gems. He tilted his head and kissed her softly, his lips lingering on her cheek afterwards, an odd, gentle smile on his face.

"Good night, Sesel..."

Her face flushed. That name... Even if it was so close to her country name, it fit. She smiled. "Night, Gil..."

Sliding her head down onto his chest, she fell fast asleep.

*

A/N: Awww~ So cute.

Yea, I'm not original at all when it comes to names. Whatever.

Okay. So I've been working on a little drawing project of this couple, just a quick little thing that can be re-sized into a fan badge sorta thing. I'll prolly have it done and up on my Photobucket account by the next chapter, so yea. But my laptop's out of commission and I can't use Photoshop… To be blunt, it's super lucky that I learned from YT how to actually make a good anime drawing with coloring and shading in PAINT. Don't doubt my abilities, it looks damn good so far. You'll see. Okay. /shuts up


	16. Chapter 15 So Long My Car

**Chapter 15: So Long, My Car**

The next morning, they woke up to find that the car was sinking into the mud.

"Mm..." Seychelles opened her eyes slowly, enjoying the warmth of Gilbert's embrace. He was still deep asleep, his breath soft on her cheek.

Looking out the window, her half-asleep mind couldn't quite understand the scene in front of her. Slowly, she started to take it in. They were in the car, in the middle of deep mud, which was now up to the window.

Wait, up to the window?!

She sat up quickly. "O-oh crap... Gilbert! Wake up!"

Behind her, the albino let out a low moan. "Just five more minutes..."

She pulled on a lock of his platinum hair. "Hey! Wake up! We're sinking!"

When that didn't work, she tried another tactic. "Gilbert! I'm making pancakes!"

Instantly, his ruby eyes snapped open. "Huh? Really? But then, of course you would cook them for me, since I'm so awesome! They're so damn good! With syrup! Agh, it's so sweet and-"

Seychelles clamped her hand over his mouth. "There's no pancakes! I needed to wake you up! Now, focus! There's-"

As soon as she said that there were no pancakes, he was asleep again. Snoring, even.

"W-wake up!" She started shaking him, on the verge of crying from frustration. "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

Finally, his eyes started to open. "Guuhh... Wha-?"

"Thank God. You're so impossible! Gilbert, we're sink-" She froze as there was a loud creaking sound and the tiny convertible sank a few more inches.

"-ing."

For someone who was so slow to wake up, he was sitting straight and at the window in an instant. "My car! What the hell?!"

Unfortunately, his sudden movements made the car sink even further, so that the windows were almost fully covered.

They both froze where they were. Very slowly, Seychelles slipped over to Gilbert. "A.. Are we gonna die?" she whispered, terrified.

He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll be fine. Besides, we're countries. And I'm awesome. It takes a lot more than that to take us down." He looked out, slightly shaky. "Come on, let's find a way out."

They started to think, trying to find an escape route. As Seychelles desperately tried to get her mind to work properly, she glanced up. Suddenly, she saw it. That was is! The car was convertible with a cloth top. She grinned despite herself. "Hey... Do you have a pocketknife or something?"

He nodded, very carefully reaching across the front seats and removing one from the glove box. "Here..."

She blinked. That was a bit surprising, for him, but that didn't matter so much. She accepted the knife, unsheathed it, and slashed open the soft top all in one extremely cool looking swipe. It just sat there like that for a moment, simply to be dramatic, before falling apart onto their heads.

Gilbert was completely silent, stunned. "Wh...Wh... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAR?!"

She spun around to face him, eyes narrowed. "Do you want to live or not? Come on." She snatched up his arm and dragged him onto the car's hood with her.

He was still staring at his car, almost completely submerged now, with a gaping hole in the roof. "M-my car..."

Seychelles sighed. "You can get a new car, but you won't come back from death. You should know that, of all people..." A sad look crossed over her face, but she shook it off. "Hurry up, we have to go before we share the car's fate." She climbed down into the thick mud, immediately feeling herself sinking a bit. The albino man looked at his sexy silver vehicle for one last time before patting his bird quickly and following her in.

"Move quickly, or we'll be caught in it!" she called, carefully taking large steps.

Gilbert easily moved ahead of her and reached the land. He was covered in mud, but he still somehow managed to look all high and mighty as he watched her approach slowly but steadily. As she got closer to shore, the mud started getting less thick, more watery. Seychelles breathed a sigh of relief. She was almost there. Just a few yards left, and then...

Less then two yards away, she slipped. She let out a shriek as she fell, landing face-first in the mud. As she tried to stand up, she realized that it was a lot deeper than she'd thought, and she was sinking quickly. Her waist was already under, and the rest of her was following fast.

Around her, the world was going black, everything was spinning around. Great. She was going to die, wasn't she? Memories started flashing through her head as her chest was submerged, the her neck, her chin...

Then, just before her nose and mouth sank in, someone grabbed her hand and pulled out, dragging her to shore. She barely caught a glimpse of mud-filled platinum hair as they pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering "Sesel... Sesel..." over and over again in a teary voice. But then, maybe it was all a dream...

As they lifted her up into their arms, her consciousness was swept away and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

*

At first, Gilbert hadn't known what to do as he watched her sink into the mud, slowly vanishing beneath it. But then, as her head was about to go under, his instinct had kicked in and he'd raced forward, grabbing the arm she was reaching into the air and pulling her out, saving her. And at the point, something he didn't understand at all had overcome him, and he'd hugged her tightly. And the mud in his eye had taken effect and made him cry.

...Yes, that was it. Maybe that damn English guy had put some kind of curse on him.

Of course! That had to be it! He nodded, convinced. Yep, no doubt.

He looked down at Seychelles and sighed. This girl... She was a bit of a pain sometimes, but he couldn't get angry at her. She was sweet, and forgiving, and clueless... He smiled weakly. She was pretty even covered in mud, fast asleep. Her hair bows were falling out, and her hair was all knotted and dirty, and her lips were stained with brown, but...

He shook his head. What a pain in the ass. Now he had to walk all the way back to the hotel.

How... Awesome.

NOT.

*

A/N: Excuses, excuses. XD. Tsk Tsk, Gil!

I forgot my Photobucket password, so my new account on there is **OtakuVio** (apparently someone took the name I usually use, and it wasn't me, so I'm… confused. Really confused.). Just look the account up under people and the only album you see is the one. Or you could scroll down and the singular pictures are there… I uploaded the other three Sesel and Gil/just Gilbert art on my comp, so yea… /end rant


	17. Chapter 16 Five Meters

Warning: Shirtless Gilbert in this chap! Actually, that's not a warning, that's an INVITATION. XD /shot

**Chapter 16: Five Meters (LOLWUT?! /killed for title)**

Seychelles awoke to find herself lying in Gilbert's hotel room. She pushed herself up slowly. Huh. So she was still alive. That was good news.

She looked around. Where _was_ Gilbert, anyways? She wanted to find out exactly what had happened before she had passed out...

As she was wondering, he appeared, exiting the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. He saw her and smirked, noticing her stare.

"Oh, you woke up. What, you wanna see my awesome five meters?"

Seychelles felt her face turn crimson. "Th-that's!"

He laughed and walked over to her. His skin was shiny with wetness that hadn't completely dried yet, and his hair was messier than usual... She groaned inwardly. She'd never used this term before, but it was all that fit...

He was really, really _hot_.

Gilbert sat down on the bed next to her. "So, how do you feel? I did my best to get the mud off you, and threw your clothes in the wash, but..."

She froze. He... what? Then, what was she wearing...? She glanced down and moaned. _His_ clothes. So that meant he'd...

The albino burst out laughing again. "Hey, calm down! I left your underclothes on! It's not like I haven't seen THEM before..."

Seychelles winced, remembering the play. Not exactly the most pleasant memory.

"So, again, how do you feel? You were sleeping pretty damn good after that whole incident."

Oh, right. "I'm fine. What happened back then, anyways?"

"You were saved by the awesome me, cause I'm cool like a little bird. And I brought you back here." Gilbert paused, looking away. "You... almost died, you know."

"...I know."

He turned back to face her again, eyes locking on hers. His voice was barely audible as he whispered, "Don't worry me like that". His face was turning the faintest shade of pink as they sat there for a long moment.

Seychelles held his gaze for a few moments longer before he turned away and stood up. She swung her legs off the bed after him. "Hey, is the shower water still hot? I think I'll go crazy if I don't clean this mud off soon."

"Should be. There's a robe on the door. If you need any help, just call me. I'll be happy to check you out." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm as she left.

*

As she showered, Gilbert checked _himself_ out in the mirror. _Damn_, he looked _good_. He was so ripped, so well-toned and sexy... No wonder he got so many women staring as he walked (okay, _strutted_) down the street.

...And quite a few glances from men, too. But that didn't matter as much.

He struck a pose, smirking. "Damn, I am so fricking awesome! Like a little bird! Seriously!" He laughed to himself.

As he was admiring himself, a soft, beautiful voice rose above the running water, singing a sweet tune he didn't recognize.

"-And so the waves wash in, day in and day out, with the rise and fall of the sun. And the fishes, they swim, splash all through the sea, and their eyes all a-shine with the peace..."

He stopped where he was and put his arms down slowly, listening. Was that really Seychelles? Wow. Her voice was... gorgeous...

He sat down at the table to listen, amazed. She seemed to be singing something from her homeland, about the beach and island life. Gilbert smiled despite himself, closing his eyes. How beautiful...

While she was singing, he suddenly remembered his dream from the previous night. Usually, he dreamt of himself, his bird, pancakes, and every now and then old man Fritz. Sometimes Ludwig would show up and yell at him, but then he'd wake up and discover that West actually HAD been yelling at him, he just didn't care enough to wake up.

But last night, his dream had been really strange. He and his awesomeness hadn't been the main point, for starters. No, instead it had been all about Seychelles. She had been standing on the beach, wearing a light blue and white dress that was being blown in the wind as she stretched out her hand to him, smiling brightly. In his dream , he hadn't hesitated, immediately taking the hand she was holding out to him. Suddenly, they were in a field of flowers, and she was running, pulling him along. Both of them were laughing as they raced forward, soaking up the sun. She pulled him over to a giant flower and pointed at it, exclaiming something excitedly. As they watched, thought, it turned into a fish. Seychelles had squealed with delight and ran over to it, giggling...

Gilbert opened his eyes. That dream... Why had he been so happy in it? He liked being alone. It was more fun than being with others, and besides, his awesomeness and his bird kept him company, and...

And somehow, he'd been greatly enjoying the past few days, much to his own annoyance.

But it didn't matter, right? Because-

His thoughts were interrupted as Seychelles entered, her body wrapped in a towel that was almost too short. He noticed that she must have been drinking a lot of soymilk recently.

"I-I thought you said there was a robe in there!" she shouted, red faced.

"Huh? Oh, you fell for that? April fools."

"I-it's nowhere near April, moron!"

"Then, insert-month-here fool."

She turned her head to hide her ever-reddening cheeks. "Sh-shut up..."

Gilbert got up, collecting a change of clothes from his suitcase and patting her on the shoulder. "Relax. Now, tell me, do you want to see my awesome five meters?"

"Sh-sh-shut up..."

He laughed and started to walk away. "Oh. By the way. Back to the list tonight. It seems that we're going dancing."

With that, he walked off.

*

A/N: Seychelles! Don't tell him to shut up when he offers his five meters! Every Prussia fangirl on the Internet would say yes to that and give up their vital regions! WHY DID YOU NOT SAY YES?! /killed again

Ahem. Now, is there anyone here who wishes to over-analyze the significance of the dress that appeared in Gilbo's dream? It shows up in the next chapter again, but that's about it. I have no idea what it represents, honestly, but I know plenty of people who could find some wacky meaning in every little object appearing in a movie or book or whatever. *coughmyfilmteachercough*

Good luck with that. I'm interested to see if anyone can make something up. XD. Or you can just wait 'til I finish the story. There's just a few chaps left, prolly one more week or less.

...Yea. My fingers are sore now. Vio out.

/killed once again for title


	18. Chapter 17 Broke Dancing

**A/N: Oh look, the title isn't suggestive this time. Unless you have a really screwed up mind and can make something out of that.**

**..I totally could. XD.**

**Chapter 17: Broke Dancing**

...Dancing?

Dancing?

DANCING?!

For the hundredth time, Seychelles had to wonder just what HAD that old woman been thinking. She could NOT dance. Absolutely not. Well... Ballroom dance. She could swim, she could prance, she could do spin to the island music... But dance, in the ballroom...

NO. NOT POSSIBLE. NOT GONNA HAPPEN.

Unfortunately, it seemed that tonight, it actually WAS going to happen.

Crap.

She groaned as she looked at the white and blue flowy dress in her hands. So THAT was the real reason why she'd been forced to pack it. How... Wonderful.

She sighed and pulled the dress on. Ugh... This was a really bad situation. The last time she'd tried to dance in a remotely elegant sort of way, she'd wound up with her face planted in the carpet. Not pleasant.

She examined herself in the mirror nervously. The dress fit well enough, and the heels were the right height so as not to be uncomfortable or get caught in anything. Her focus switched to her hair, tied up in its usual ribboned pigtails. After a long stare, she reached up and pulled out the red bows, allowing her long brown hair to flow out to its full length (which wasn't much longer than it usually looked, actually). She picked up the thick wooden brush and ran it through before putting the ribbons down reluctantly. Well, it'd have to do for tonight, at least...

Seychelles pushed one of the front locks behind her ear. No, that didn't look right. As she was trying to find a good way to adjust it, someone knocked on the door. Gilbert, doubtlessly. She gave up and flipped her hair back, heading to the door.

Gilbert waited outside, not nervous at all. Nope, not at all. It wasn't as if he couldn't dance or anything...

Damn. This wasn't good. He hadn't exactly taken the time to learn arts like dancing and such, so he was silently freaking out.

Even so, there was no way in HELL he'd show it.

When his girlfriend (what a strange word! It had only recently been added to his dictionary), opened the door, he couldn't help but stare. With her hair down, and that dress, she looked... Wait. Was that?

"Hey... That dress..." he began, surprised.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"It's... Never mind." He swore it was the dress she'd been wearing in his dream. What the hell? She'd certainly never worn it before since he'd met her. "Anyways, let's go. By the way, you should wear your hair down more." As she blushed, he took her hand and led her to the elevator for a night neither of them were particularly looking forward to.

*

They drove to a classic ballroom place in the rental car. It wasn't nearly as nice as his own gorgeous, sexy, buried-deep-in-the-mud-at-the-moment car, which greatly pissed the albino off. Seychelles couldn't understand half of what he was complaining about, something about horses, satellites, and pedals.

The people at the valet gave him a strange look when he requested they drive the car off a cliff, and refused to comply with his wish. Gilbert swore under his breath and strutted into the building, leaving Seychelles to roll her eyes and run after him.

She could hardly believe how enormous the ballroom was. It was HUGE. She'd never seen that much marble in her life. All across the floor, couples were spinning around together, acting as if dancing were the easiest thing in the world. Well, they made it LOOK easy, at least. It couldn't be too bad. She took the hand Gilbert was holding out to her and followed him to a more empty area in the back of the room. Hopefully they'd be less likely to knock over another couple and cause a domino effect across the floor if they danced over there...

The Prussian was forcing himself to look as confident as possible as his eyes flicked back and forth, examining the positions of other couples. Damnit, why dancing? Why couldn't that old woman have chosen some way for him to show off his awesomeness, liking kicking that Austrian bastard's ass or something?

Taking what he imagined to be a very secretive deep breath, he wrapped one arm around Seychelles and took her other hand into his. It was all for the sake of becoming a nation, becoming strong again...

This was REALLY, REALLY annoying.

"So, can you dance?" he asked casually. As she shook her head, he felt relieved. Good, hopefully she wouldn't notice if he screwed up. Which he _wouldn't_, since he was so damn amazing that he could do everything perfectly the first time.

Seychelles could feel her heartbeat speed up as he pulled her close and started to move. At first, her feet kept tripping over themselves, but she slowly got used to the rhythm. Other than the couple times her boyfriend wound up stepping on her feet, it was fine. She smiled to herself. It was so bad, after all, now was it?

She hadn't even finished the thought before the music's tempo picked up and everyone around them started to spin faster.

Not wanting anyone to think he was less awesome than he really was, Gilbert sped up as well. Something was going on in the record room, though, and the beat continued to speed up, but he refused to admit to himself that he was losing control. But then, suddenly, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He picked Seychelles up, spun her around in the air, then sent her twirling across the floor as he released her. He pushed a bit of his platinum hair back and smirked. The beat had reached a steady pace now, just the perfect speed for him. Silently, he started dancing the only way he knew how to: breakdancing.

No, he didn't give a damn what anyone thought.

He's just that awesome, remember?

Seychelles stared at the albino as he whipped around, dropping to the ground and spinning on one hand, grinning wildly. All around, the crowd was stopping to watch him. He looked so out of place, so strange...

Then, another man nearby joined in. The two of them somehow managed to synchronize their moves, so that they were both twisting insanely at exactly the same time. One by one, more guys joined in, and a several women as well, so that soon enough nearly everyone on the floor was breakdancing. A few old couples stormed out angrily, as well as some overly rich assholes that didn't understand the meaning of fun.

Seychelles could only watch, grinning. Even though everyone else was dancing, Gilbert was clearly the star. Some of his moves just couldn't be matched. Then again, she was probably a bit biased...

On top of his head, Gilbird seemed to be doing his own dance. She giggled. THAT was certainly a new one.

The song ended, and everyone struck the exact same pose, except for Gilbert. He just stood there in a completely different position, one that said he was the most awesome. Which, as we all know, is the truth.

Everyone watching clapped and cheered wildly. The albino came over to her, smirking.

"So, how was that for going dancing?"

She laughed and sat down for the encore.

*

Seychelles giggled to herself as she put away her dress. Wow. The whole day had been insane. She'd woken up in a car sinking into the mud, and now she'd just come back from dancing... And watching Gilbert breakdance. She got the feeling he didn't actually know _how_ to ballroom dance, but...

Actually, he hadn't been half bad.

She laughed again. Probably just his awesomeness shining through again.

Everyday, she could feel herself falling for him more. Despite his flaws, his arrogance, his rudeness, he was... irresistible. Seychelles smiled, cheeks flushing red. She was going to end up marrying him after all, at this rate. They were about halfway through the list now. It could certainly be completed. And then...

Blushing madly, she dove into bed and pulled the covers up over her face.

*

In the next room over, Gilbert was glaring at the list. Not this. Hell no. Not already.

As if dancing hadn't been bad enough. But then, at least it had been FUN. The next task...

Damnit.

The next goal was this: 'Take her on a date in Russia'.

Why RUSSIA?!

He HATED that bastard. After he'd lost his country, that bastard had converted his part of Germany to a screwed-up government and taken parts of his old land. And for that cutesy voice and damn laugh, he was TWISTED.

Gilbert shuddered. No. He refused to do this. But... In the end, he was going to get a country, right? And then, he could attack Russia, and get his revenge...

Well, if he had no choice.

But damnit, he did NOT want to have to see that asshole.

Angrily, he slapped off the light and went to bed.

*

A/N: Broke dancing. That's what my mom always calls it, so YA. And it's just something Gil would do. XD

I hope I got the historical facts about Russia right. I'm pretty sure about it, but yea... -needs to get back to reading the enormous book entirely about Prussia's history- (Shut up, it's chock full of fanfic inspiration. XD)

Ahh, now I have to type up the next chapter. I love Russia, sorta. How can you not? He just... scares the hell outta me. Mostly because of all the creepy fanfictions I've read about him... -shudder- -hears faint KOLKOLKOL in the background- I DID NOT SAY THAT! I DID NOT SAY ANYTHING! I-I-I-I... BELARUS! LOOK! RUSSIA! -runs away- DX


	19. Chapter 18 Water Pipe

**A/N: This chapter is sorta dark. Enjoy it anyhow.**

**Chapter 18: Water Pipe**

Seychelles woke up with a bird on her head and an albino staring at her.

She yawned sleepily, only half taking in the fact that Gilbert had somehow broken into her room and was now watching her like a creeper.

As her senses returned, she let out a shriek.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "'Morning to you, too."

Once her heart rate had returned to normal, she stared at him. "H-how did you get in here?!"

"You left the door between our rooms unlocked." He pointed. "And the bird wanted to see you. So here we are."

She pushed herself up. "Sure. Blame the bird. Good going." As she stood up, she placed Gilbird back on his head and smiled weakly. "So... Where are we going today?"

The smirk vanished, replaced by a dark frown. "...Russia."

*

The drive to Russia was longer than the one to other places, obviously, even though they barely entered the territory. The pulled into the first restaurant they came to, a shabby little shack of a place that actually serve some pretty good food, despite it's appearance. Gilbert slammed his door shut and pulled Seychelles out.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we're gonna have to make this quick. I don't like this whole place... " If that bastard showed up, he'd probably lose it. Hopefully they could get in and out before he detected their presence...

The inside of the place was at least slightly better off than the outside. They were led to a small round table and brought some water, but Gilbert pushed it away. "Don't eat or drink anything you didn't order. Not here, anyways..."

Seychelles was a bit confused. He was more on edge than she'd ever seen him before. Back in Italy, he'd just looked annoyed, but here... Pure anger, RAGE even, filled his eyes. He really didn't like it here... She picked up the menu nervously, examining it quickly. While she was in the middle of trying to figure out what all of these dishes were, the door opened.

Gilbert's head snapped up immediately from half-reading the menu.

It was probably a good thing, too, since the person entering was a tall, 'big-boned' man: Russia himself.

Gilbert grabbed the back of Seychelles's chair and pulled her next to him. "Stay here. Don't move. I'm not letting that asshole anywhere _near_ you."

The Russian man turned to them and smiled, walking over. "Gilbert! I thought I'd find you here! Long time, no see! Huhu!" He sat down at their table, uncomfortably close.

"...Ivan. How... nice to see you." His teeth were gritted together. Normally, he'd be insulting this guy without a problem, but right now there was more on the line. If anything happened to Seychelles, his chances of becoming a country again... His glare became deadlier.

"So, who's this? I think I remember her from somewhere... No matter! How have you been doing, Gilgil?"

Seychelles looked at Ivan, recalling seeing him at the world meeting. He looked nice enough, very sweet and smiley. But from Gilbert's reaction, that didn't seem quite right... The albino, at the moment, looked like a severely pissed off cat with it's back arched.

"You know, Gilbert, my house is always open to you. You don't _have_ to live with your little brother. You can become one with Russia, and really be part of something." He picked up his lead water pipe and started eating out of it.

"What, you think I could just leave West alone? Anyways, my awesomeness would be too much for you. And vodka sucks! Beer tastes better!" He stood up. "Come on, Seychelles, let's find a NICER place to eat."

Ivan stood as well. "Hm, are you sure? I think you should stay here. They serve very good food, some of the best in the area." When Gilbert didn't turn, he grabbed Seychelles's arm. "So, you're Seychelles? I know where I saw you before! The world meeting!"

She froze the moment his hands met her skin. There was something _wrong_ with this guy. She cringed and tried to pull away, but his grip was iron.

Gilbert turned, his ruby eyes filled with rage. His voice came out in a growl. "Let go of her, Ivan."

"Should I really? She seems important to you, and it would be more fun to watch you get on your knees and beg for the torture to end..."

...Okay, she was right. This guy was SERIOUSLY screwed up.

"Beg? Me? Just who the hell do you think I am?!" Saying that, the albino leapt forward, trying to grab his girl, but Ivan somehow twisted around and managed to grab Gilbert as well.

"Come on, Gilgil! Join Russia... Join Russia... Join Russia..."

The Prussian struggled. "Let... go... you... freaking... bastard..."

"Huhu, come on! Become on with me! And if you really get down on your knees, I may just let this girl go free!" Putting Gilbert in a headlock so that his hand was free, he picked up the water pipe and gave Seychelles a hard whack on the arm with it. She shrieked in pain, and there a sickening snapping sound as her bone broke from the force. He hit her again, laughing maniacally. Tears poured down her tan cheeks as she screamed, and blood rushed down her arm. Ivan started to raise his hand again, but Gilbert grabbed his arm.

"Ivan! Stop it, damnit!"

The Russian paused. "Hm? So, you really do care about her, huh?" He thought for a moment and smiled. "But then... Do you actually? Or are you just using her?" Both of his captives stopped struggling, and Seychelles twisted her head slowly and saw that her boyfriend's eyes were wide. Ivan's smile grew. He was right, wasn't he? "You think that by becoming close to her, you can become a nation again. Haha, that's exactly what you thought, wasn't it? Wow, Gilgil! I didn't know you could be THAT cruel!"

Seychelles was stunned. But it was Russia, so he was lying, right? Right?! She had almost convinced herself when she saw the look in Gilbert's eyes, revealing his true intentions. All along, he'd just been using her. He'd never really felt anything for her... The tears in her eyes grew. She couldn't take anymore... Pulling her hurt arm free, she took off. Out of the restaurant, out of the parking lot, past the street, and away... She had no idea where she was going, and she didn't care. Away, away. She just had to get _away_...

Back in the restaurant, Gilbert broke free and tried to follow her. But by the time he reached the door, she was out of sight. Gone. It wouldn't have made any difference, though. She'd seen it all already, and he knew he couldn't convince her otherwise. It was too late...

He slammed the door in Ivan's face and returned to his car.

*

A/N: ...

....

........

-shudder-

Damn, whenever I think of it, this story feels pretty cliché, when it comes to the actual plotline. At least the couple and stuff isn't very common...

GAAAH NOW I HAVE TO TYPE UP THE NEXT CHAP FREAKING NOW. I can't just leave it like this overnight! It'll drive me completely crazy! (as if I'm not already...)


	20. Chapter 19 Cry

**Chapter 19: Cry**

As Russia's border vanished behind her, Seychelles collapsed onto the ground, clutching her broken arm. It was throbbing hard, and a few streams of crimson blood were still flowing over her skin. She moaned weakly, allowing her body to sink into the thick grasses of the vast field she'd wound up in. She had no idea where she was, not even what country she was in, but that didn't matter. The only thing she wanted to do was lay there and cry. Everything hurt. Her arm, her eyes, her legs, her heart... She couldn't block out the rush of thoughts that flowed through her mind. The tears began to fall, salty and burning. It _hurt_...

_Boing, doing, boing_.

She looked up, hearing the sound of something loud bouncing around. In front of her was a pretty young woman with short, silvery hair and an enormous chest, looking extremely worried.

"A-ah! Oh my God! Are you okay?! Wh-what happened to your arm? Here, I'll take you back to my house! You-"

Before the woman had a chance to finish, the pain hit her again, harder this time, knocking her head down once again and sending her into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

*

When she awoke, Seychelles found herself lying on a bed with the large chested woman watching her. As it turned out, her savior was Ukraine, the older sister of Russia. She was very sweet, nothing like her younger siblings... Worry lines covered her face as she looked at the island girl.

"Um... I'm sorry, I brought you here because I was really worried... I fixed up your arm, so... Do you need anything? Some food? I'm sure you're hungry..." Ukraine twisted her hands together, nervous.

Seychelles realized that she was starving. She hadn't eaten since the pancakes Gilbert gave her (again) that morning. Gilbert... Her eyes became watery again. She nodded rapidly, and Ukraine left the room.

The memories overcame her, refusing to be kept back any longer. Just that morning, everything had felt so perfect and wonderful. She was falling in love. But... It was all a lie.

The entire time, he'd been planning to use her for his own good. He'd never honestly felt anything. She should have known. The only person Gilbert loved was himself. Wasn't it obvious? Every kiss, every smile, every moment spent with was just him using her. In all honesty, she wondered why she hadn't seen that before. It was clear now.

Flashbacks began to fly through her mind. That first time meeting her, when he showed up at her home, him 'proposing', the theatre, her first kiss, how shy he'd been, the date in Italy, confessing, visiting Germany, getting stuck in the mud, being rescued by him, dancing, going to Russia... Seeing that look in his eyes...

More tears arrived, crashing down her face. It was even worse now, because she had realized something: Even though it had all been for his own good, even though she WANTED to hate him now... She couldn't. Because right now, she had realized that she was completely, madly in love with him. And even if her head said 'no', her heart was screaming out, 'Yes!'

She dropped her head back down and sobbed harder.

*

Meanwhile, Gilbert was actually a lot closer than she could have imagined. He couldn't drive properly, so he'd pulled into a hotel in Ukraine to rest for a while and at least TRY to think. Even Gilbird was pissed at him, fluttering onto the dresser to glare at his master.

"Damn it! That goddamned Ivan... He can burn in hell! Then again, his country is already hell, so- Whatever! Anyways, damn him for saying crap like that about me! I'm too awesome to allow someone like him to talk about me like that!" He paused, feeling his bird's angry stare burning into his head. "...Even if... it's true... B-but still! Because of that asshole, I lost my chance of becoming a nation! I worked hard for that! I lost... I lost..." The words on the tip of his tongue scared him. But they had to be said. They came out in a soft, sad whisper. "I lost... my girlfriend..."

He groaned. Damnit. He hadn't realized before, but now that she was gone... He felt sort of, just a little bit, barely, kind of... lonely. He liked being alone, but without her there, it was so quiet, like something was missing, something that may never return. And this feeling in his chest...

Shaking his head rapidly, he pulled out his cell phone and called the only person he COULD call: West.

*

The next few days seemed to go by in one long, painful blur for Seychelles. Every morning she woke up with her face covered in salty, dried-up tears from the previous night and washed it off with her one good arm before the next wave arrived. She went downstairs to eat breakfast with Ukraine, who was always sweet and worried. The young woman would then change the bandages on Seychelles's arm and head out for a day of farming. Seychelles smiled until she was out of sight, then stumbled back to her room to collapse in the ocean of sobs that was building up inside her. Even though she hadn't known him for that long, even though her feelings shouldn't have been that powerful... It hurt. It hurt worse than anything else. And the worst part was that she knew it was too late. Too late to go back, too late to try to create something more than a one-sided love, too late to do anything anymore...

Too late.

Her dinner was brought to her room each night, and Ukraine would come up to visit and chat with her, and then she'd lay down and cry herself to sleep.

Lather, rinse, and repeat. At least her arm was healing quickly...

After about a week of this schedule, Seychelles was growing tired of the same depressing routine. She just wanted to go home, back to her own little group of islands, where she could sit on the beach and fish all day. Where she could soak up the sun and not worry about what was going on in the rest of the world. She wanted to go back to that place, the last paradise... She knew that even if she went back to what she used to be, she'd never really be the same again. So much had happened in the past two weeks... Grandma would be expecting her home soon, anyhow. She would never forget Gilbert, and probably never get over him, either, but it would be okay. Someday, it wouldn't hurt as badly, and she could just live, trying not to think of him... She just needed to go home. So she bade good-bye to Ukraine and climbed into the taxi (paid for courtesy of Ukraine) to get to the airport.

She sighed as she looked out the cab's window. She didn't actually have any money, so she had no idea how she would manage to get onto a plane to go home. She could probably call Francis, but he would just ask too many questions she didn't want to answer.

The cab pulled into the drop-off area before she could figure out what to do. She thanked the driver and climbed out, not knowing where to go from there.

*

**(A/N: I used Little Russia instead of Russia-chan in this part, since... Yea. It works better. Or something.)**

"Mr. Prussia!"

Gilbert turned to see Ukraine running toward him, breasts bouncing wildly.

"Little Russia told me what happened with you and Seychelles. I... I thought you might want to know that she's taking a cab to the airport right now... She seems like she really loves you. If you want to stop her, maybe you shou-"

Before she could finish, Gilbert had grabbed his bird and disappeared out the door.

The young woman smiled nervously. "I hope he finds her... And I hope Little Russia doesn't get mad at me for this..."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes determinedly and slammed the accelerator. He wasn't going to let this end in a tragedy...

*

A/N: Just... Two more chapters and an extra story. Whoo~

Also, I tried to add more details into this chapter. Some parts wound up with more information than others... My writing is usually more plot based than detail... centric? Doesn't matter.

-goes off to type the next chapter-

And potato chips. They are so damned good. XD. Just thought I'd say that… -attacks the chip bag again-


	21. Chapter 20 Promise

**A/N: I would just like to give a shout-out to the Newgrounds Audio Portal and Yuki Kajiura, because without that background music playing I never would have gotten this story finished. XD**

**Chapter 20: Promise**

He reached the airport quickly, parking in the first spot he saw and running inside. Thankfully, it was relatively small compared to some of the other ones in Europe, but it was still large enough to make it difficult to find a specific person before they got through security. Gilbert stopped to look around. Come to think of it, did she even have any money?

Didn't matter. What was important now was finding her quickly. He started walking through the terminal. Hopefully she hadn't found some strange way to get to the other side of security yet. He couldn't afford to lose now. No, that made it sound too... He REFUSED to lose now. He was GOING to find her, no matter what.

By the time he'd walked back and forth through the area twice, he was about to give up. Gilbird, on the other hand, was still searching. He chirped loudly, and his master followed his signal, turning to the side.

And there she was. Sitting alone on a bench staring down at her hands, her long bangs hiding the sadness filling her eyes. Her shoulders were drooping, and her ribbons were falling out. A tight bandage was tied around her arm, marking the spot where Ivan had broken it. Thankfully, she was a nation, so the bone had healed swiftly. Now it was just sore and tired. During the time it had been broken, one of her islands had experienced some flash flooding, but that was about it. Even so, she looked so sad, so much worse off than the last time he'd seen her... He took a deep breath and went over to sit next to her.

"Hey."

She looked up slowly, eyes widening. "G-Gil...bert?"

He smiled at her, an odd smile different from his usual one. This one was calmer, sweeter, softer...

Seychelles stared at the albino for a long time before whispering, "Was it true? What Russia said... Did you..."

He lowered his eyes. "...Yea. It was all true."

She looked away, her shoulders sinking lower.

"It... was all true _then_. But... When you left... Sesel, I... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I was a terrible person for doing that. I only thought of myself. But now..."

Her head rose again. Her eyes were filled with tears, one by one sliding down her cheeks.

Gilbert couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible. "Sesel... Now, it's so much more. I realized that I... l-love... you..."

In his arms, Seychelles gasped a bit and looked up into his eyes. "...Gil, you... You really..."

"I love you. I swear."

She smiled slowly. "You're... You're not lying. I believe you. And I... love you, too..."

Their eyes were locked for several moments before their lips met. Seychelles could immediately feel the difference compared to earlier kisses. This one was more passionate, deeper... She could feel everything he felt for a moment: relief, happiness, strength, arrogance... _Love_.

They ended slowly and looked at each other again. She smiled. "So... How did you find me, anyways?"

The albino laughed and patted the bird on his head. "Oh, a little bird told me!"

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't... leave me again. Promise me."

"I promise." And he would keep that promise. He understood everything now. The reason why he'd been lonely before was because he didn't want to be alone anymore. He would stay by her side from now on. He swore...

And a promise made by a Prussian was sure to be fulfilled.

*

Seychelles had called her granny already to tell her they'd be gone for a few days longer. They'd given up on the list. It didn't matter anymore. The whole point was for them to fall in love, and since that had happened, what was the point on following it any longer?

Her arm had healed fully now, so she had one more request for him:

"Take me on a REAL date this time. I don't care where; let's just have some fun together. And not the way you're thinking of it, either!"

So Gilbert had had smirked at her. "Alright. Fine. I'll steal your heart again with my awesomeness! Prepare for the best date of your life, Sesel!"

And so, another promise was made.

*

Seychelles had sort of doubted that Gilbert could actually be sweet, but it seemed that the whole incident had changed him. He was actually fully capable of treating her like a queen now. But his defense seemed down compared to before, as if he'd completely given up on being alone, away from her. Still, he was the same arrogant, AWESOME bastard he'd always been.

Around noon, he helped her into his new car, which he'd ordered as soon as the old one had sunk deep into the mud. Seychelles pushed back her hair, which she'd left down for the day, and grinned as he pushed a few button and let the convertible top down. She was changing, too. She was maturing, it seemed. This whole incident had affected her greatly. After everything she'd been through, she wasn't quite as nice as she once was. Even her hair was changing. She was leaving it down and tying it in a ponytail more often lately. But she would still keep returning to those ribboned pigtails every now and then, since they'd always been a part of her since the beginning.

Gilbert pushed down on the accelerator, laughing loudly ads Gilbird jumped onto his shoulder to avoid being blown away. The wind whipped through their hair as the speedometer reached nearly eighty miles per hour.

Seychelles giggled and turned her head with great difficulty. "So!" She had to yell to be heard over the wind. "Where are we going?"

"To the lake. We'll give it another shot!"

They didn't get stuck this time, because they followed the actual _road_ for once. He only grumbled a little bit about the route. Thankfully, no one else was out, so he could speed all he wanted.

The lake, also, was empty of people, and they were able to find the perfect spot right on it's shore easily.

Gilbert looked at her. "So, should we swim before we eat?"

"...Swim? But, our swimsuits..."

He stripped his shirt off. "Swimsuits? Who the hell needs them?"

Seychelles watched him dive in and remembered when they had swum together back at her home island. She was almost ready to go back there. Not just yet, though. Maybe tomorrow. In the water, her boyfriend was yelling for her to hurry up and get in, so she shrugged off the thoughts and joined him.

*

Lunch was pancakes, which always tasted good, even when used as picnic food. Both of them could taste the sweet stickiness of maple syrup on their tongues for the rest of the day. And that wasn't a bad thing at all.

Seychelles rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you..."

"Hey, hold on! It's not over just yet! I packed your dress. We can rest for a while, but tonight we're going dancing again! Be ready to witness the true romantic power of the awesome me! Kesese!"

She rolled her eyes and lay down in the soft grass next to him. It was true: He was awesome. No one had ever left her more awestruck than he had.

With this thought, she drifted to sleep.

*

Gilbert was still sleeping when she awoke. She took the time to take in his features once again; the spiky platinum-blond hair (in which Gilbird was sleeping), clear pale skin, a sharp chin. Under his shut eyelids, she knew, were gorgeous ruby eyes filled with mischief that revealed his true feelings under pressure. His mouth was slightly ajar, twisted into a confident smirk. He was probably dreaming about himself again. And her as well, he hoped.

The sun was already retiring for the day, making a show of itself in the form of orange and pink hues. The colors shone on the lake, creating the illusion that it was lit on fire. A light breeze swept through the air, gently ruffling their hair and fluffing Gilbird's feathers up. Seychelles had to giggle. He looked like a giant yellow cotton ball now.

She heard a loud yawn and turned in time to see the albino's ruby eyes open.

"Ah, good morning!" She laughed as he looked around sleepily.

"Huh? Wha... Seriou'ly? Is i' already mornin'? Did you make panc'kes? I still taste yesterdays in my- Oh, shit!" Gilbert jumped up and grabbed her arm. "We have to go! Come on!"

He dragged her into the car and drove her (speeding) back to the same dance hall they'd gone to before. The engine's scream and Seychelles's scream were exactly the same pitch.

He slammed on the break in the valet area, laughing madly. "We're here! Kesese! Let's go dancing!"

*

They changed into their fancy clothes and stepped into the ballroom. A few older couples recognized them as the breakdancers and glared angrily. One old man started poking Gilbert with his cane. "Hey, sonny! What are you doing here again, ya damn youngster?!"

Gilbert turned to look at him, and the old man jumped back in shock at the sight of his red eyes.

"Hey, I'm not gonna listen to you old man! Maybe I'll hear out Old Fritz, but I don't care for you!" He smirked. "After all, I'm awesome!"

The old people (lol, old people! /shot) could only stare after them in shock as the couple went to the center of the floor and joined the dance.

Seychelles wrapped herself around her boyfriend and lost herself in the rhythm, barely hearing the soft music, only knowing that her body fit perfectly against Gilbert's, and that he was so warm and perfect... His ruby eyes were practically sparkling in the low light. She loved his eyes. They shined so brightly, and were so deep and full of emotion (well, insane emotions, but still), so powerful... And the way he was looking at her now was making her weak.

The music kept playing, a gorgeous piano melody. Gilbert's voice came out in a soft whisper when he spoke.

"So... Are you ready to go home? I mean, back to your country. If you're ready, we can leave tomorrow..."

She nodded. That would be wonderful..."

Just then, the music stopped and a voice came over the speakers.

"Alright, everyone! Here's what you've all been waiting for! Take your partner and dance to the new beat, as requested by the... er... 'awesome' Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Seychelles looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You even made him say the 'awesome' part?"

"Hey, it's not bragging when it's the truth!"

A beat similar to the one from the last time started, and all the old folks immediately stomped out, yelling about how it wasn't a damn club.

Gilbert grabbed her hand. "Just go with my flow of awesomeness and I'll do the rest, okay?"

The next moment she felt like she was flying, she was spinning around so rapidly. The beat pumped into her veins, and the next thing she knew she was doing the same chaotic, insane moves that he was. She grinned despite herself, enjoying every second.

Up on the albino's head, Gilbird was laughing to himself in his cute little cheeping way. He had done it, hadn't he? He'd brought them, together, and now his master was finally happy. He burrowed into the platinum hair and enjoyed the ride.

*

A/N: I SWEAR TO GILBERT THE BIRD CONTROLS HIM.

XD

Just one (real) chapter left...


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The old granny, Miranda, was waiting patiently for Seychelles's return. She smiled to herself. It would only be a little longer, and-

"Kesese! The awesome me, Gilbert Beilschmidt, had once again returned to bring wonder to this place! Niyo niyo niyo..."

Oh, there they were!

Miranda stood up and went outside to greet the couple. Seeing their faces, she could practically already hear the wedding. He had certainly passed the test...

"Grandma!" Seychelles hugged her affectionately. "Ah, I missed this place..."

The old lady could sense a change in her, but said nothing. It wasn't surprising, considering everything.

Gilbert handed her the sheet of paper. "Good to see you again, granny."

"Um... We didn't finish it, sorry. There were a few issues..." Seychelles glanced at the albino, smiling weakly.

"Well, you'll have to tell me the whole story later. But for now, I want to know: Do you love him?"

The island girl blushed madly and nodded.

Miranda clapped her hands. "Excellent! Then, let's celebrate! I'll go cook up a fish!"

Sesel squealed happily. "Tuna! Tuna! Tuna~ I haven't had tuna in weeks!"

In the kitchen, the old woman was joined by the little yellow who always hung out on the Prussian's head. He looked proud of himself, and his feathers were all fluffed up. She smiled at him. "Ah, thank you, little guy. Are they happy?"

Gilbird chirped loudly in response, causing the granny to chuckle. "Oh, is that so? I'm glad. You did a good job, bringing them together..."

In the distance, church bells rang. _Dong, dong, dong..._

*

_Dong, ding, dong..._

` "Congratulations!" Italy cried, clapping as the couple passed by. "Good luck, big brother Prussia!"

France and Spain were sobbing together, downing alcohol at and insane rate.

"D-damn it!" Spain wailed. "We lost the best part of our team..."

"Aaaagh! I always thought I'D be marrying Sesel..." France turned to Hungary and Austria. "Man... Did it hurt when you two fell from heaven?"

Hungary whipped out her frying pan and knocked out the two drunkards without a word. She turned and smiled at Gilbert. "Congratulations, you two. Sesel, if you have any trouble with him, just call me, okay?"

Gilbert grinned. "Haha! Ha... Sesel, don't listen to her! She's a crazy bitch!" He pulled his new wife forward, toward his brother.

Ludwig's face was hard, as usual, but he broke into a smile as the newlyweds approached. "Well. Congratulations, Gilbert. I never thought you'd fall for someone. Or that someone would ever fall for you..." He stared at Sesel, looking surprised.

"Haha! West, you asshole! K-Kesese! What is that supposed to mean?!"

Japan walked over and bowed. "Congratulations. I..." He stopped.

Switzerland ran over. "Damn it, Japan! Speak your mind! Also, congrats!" He ran away.

Sealand approached while everyone was still staring after the angry blond nation. "Hey, good going! Oh yea, America and Iggy sent me here in their place. They're too busy wrestling to come."

In his unconscious state, France shook as if he wanted to know more. Hungary whacked him and he was still.

The newlyweds continued on and ran into Ukraine and her giant chest. "Oh, Mr. Prussia... I'm so glad you found her. Thank you..."

Sesel blinked, confused, but Gilbert shook his head. "It's nothing. Thank YOU for telling me where she was..." He looked around. "By the way, is your brother here?"

"No... I think Belarus caught him before he could leave. I imagine he'll be hiding for a few days..." She sighed. "My little sister is... I don't know, honestly. She scares me, too..."

China and Korea showed up as she walked away. "Congrats, aru!"

"You know, marriage originated in Korea... Where is Japan? His breasts belong to me!" Korea left.

"Hey! Where are you going, aru?! Congratulate them aru!"

In the end, they finally escaped the crowd and made it to the crowd. Sesel sighed with relief. "Oh, thank god..."

Gilbert suddenly scooped her up and placed her in the passenger seat. "Alright! Let's get going!" He slammed on the accelerator and they shot off toward the sea.

In the background, a faint, fading "Kol kol kol" could be heard, but they ignored it. When he hit the brakes and they stopped suddenly, Sesel had to laugh.

"You're just like a kid, you know that?"

"What?!"

She giggled more. "Idiot... I love you." She leaned across the armrest and kissed him.

He smirked. "Welcome to your new life with the awesome me."

CENTER ~~~The End~~~

*

A/N: IT'S OVEEER! -sob- I love this story. I freaking loved writing every last chapter. It took a just over a month to write and type and post, since I started on March 24th...

Thank you so much, readers and reviewers, both current and future. You inspire me. So much. 3. Love you all.

This is not the end, though! I have a crapload of plot bunnies bouncing around happily in my head, and I intend to write them all as soon as the damn bunnies stop hiding behind stuff in their little plot field. (Yes, this is how I imagine them. I'm sure I'm not alone.) -grabs plot bunny net- Come on out, ya little buggers!

Okay! What you've all (haha, yea right) been waiting for: over analyzation of the dress! The flowyness represents freedom, and the colors are those of the sky, and birds are free to fly in the sky. So Sesel must be a bird! Maybe that explains the title somewhat? XD -completely made all that up on the spot-

Anyways, yes. I will also add an extra story at the end of this, and then it's complete~


	23. Extra Story

**A/N: Based of FranceinmyPants's review of... begging for this? (Honey, I don't even know what that was. XD) Lol. You asked for this, and you shall get it. But just so you know, I'm not even gonna TRY to write a sex scene. Sorry... -not ready to lose the last, tiny shred of innocence in her body just yet-**

**Extra Story**

-The Wedding Night-

"So, Sesel! Now that we're married, it's time for you to experience my awesome five meters! Are you ready?"

"I-I guess so..." The new bride's cheeks were extremely red. She was extremely nervous about this, but... She was ready to give it a shot.

"Alright! Let's go!" Gilbert grabbed his new wife, ripping off her clothes before they even made it into the bedroom and locking the door.

*

"Um... A-Arthur, Francis, I'm... pregnant."

The two blond nations froze where they were.

Several long moments passed as their mouths dropped, very slowly, to the floor.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

They're faces turned red, then purple, and finally blue as they screamed at her, not believing what they had just heard. As they were starting to scream at each other, part of their brains shut down and they passed out cold.

Sesel freaked out. "Arthur? Francis?! Arthur! Francis! W-wake up! I-I'm sorry! Aaaaah!"

The two nations were never quite the same again.

*

Now, let's look at all this from a real-world point of view...

After Eastern Germany, formerly known as the Kingdom of Prussia, mysteriously joined with Seychelles to become Prussia-Seychelles, a new island arose in the Indian Ocean near Seychelles. When the people of England and France heard the news, they went into a mad, unexplainable rage mixed with depression. The countries themselves seemed to go into comas for a while, and nothing grew properly. The two nations were never quite what they used to be ever again.

~~~END~~~

*

A/N: Lol. That was... interesting.

That's the real end. I thought about writing a sequel to this story, but... I can never finish sequels. And they're never as good as the original. XD

Okay, thank you all once again for everything! Wait for my next awesome story! Hahahahaha!

~Vio the Great


End file.
